


【无授权】Cross Wired 纵情嗔狂

by Benedict_Berry_Wu



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedict_Berry_Wu/pseuds/Benedict_Berry_Wu
Summary: 约翰读了夏洛克的日记。事实证明，这并不是他犯下的第一个错误。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 26





	【无授权】Cross Wired 纵情嗔狂

**Author's Note:**

> 文中约翰没有（非自愿地）受到伤害。 然而从攻方角度来看，本文包含大量生动的暴力的性幻想。若您对此感到不适，请不要继续阅读。  
> 除此之外其他都挺好的！真的！  
> 脑洞链接： for a kink_meme prompt.，属于redoubtable gelishan and thisprettywren。没有这位朋友提供的梗的话，这篇文就不会这么完整了。
> 
> 译者注释：  
> 这一篇原本是发在lofter的，但一直被屏，我莫得法子（哭泣

“目睹那道伤疤时，我不得不竭力抑制自己用手指将它抠挖得血肉模糊的冲动。那道伤口应由我一手造成才对。”

一本小小的笔记本摊开在被约翰无意间撞翻在地的散纸中央。夏洛克那纤瘦张扬的字迹总能攫住约翰的目光；毫无意识下，他阅读了第一行字。

约翰没能就此打住，他不是超人。多遗憾，约翰想，要是有能删掉刚才的记忆的超能力他会感谢上苍。

“简直无法忍受。看着那道疤痕我就会想到有别人让他受伤，让他流血，让他精神受挫。只有我才能伤害他。我才应是他蜷缩时呻吟的痛苦，是他攥拳时藏掖的脆弱，是他在寒夜下失血过多、冷汗直流、瑟瑟发抖的罪魁祸首。我要用最血腥的方式刺穿他的肩膀，咬去瘢痕疙瘩下的每一根纤维，将抽搐颤栗的血肉回收再利用成自身的养分，烈焰般灼穿他那令我日夜想往的身心。而当他从浸溺灵魂的噩梦中惊醒时，我便是那导致他哽咽着大汗淋漓的永远无法摆脱的梦魇。”

无意中发现室友在意淫你的重创时——约翰精神恍惚地想——该怎么办？

要是夏洛克真有这样的打算，约翰就不知该怎样来形容他的震惊了。短短百字，便将他拖入暗无光亮的记忆密室。

一番斗争后，约翰终于将蹿上喉咙口的心咽了下去。当有个对象可以与之抗争、殊死逃亡时，对约翰来说总能轻松很多。他那愚蠢的、嗜肾上腺素为命的创伤后应激障碍，对正在血管中驰骋澎湃的恐惧简直束手无策。这并非情欲，他心知肚明，但耳膜因狂跳的脉搏刺痛轰鸣，身体像嗑嗨了一样正处于纵情嗔狂的状态。没了那个奔向或逃离的具体对象，他连区分这种情愫为何都无能为力。

约翰用手掌抚揉着眼睛。他没疯。天知道他现在有多紧张。天知道他以前还见过这样扭曲的占有欲——在那些与夏洛克共事的案子里，在众多煞费苦心的连环杀人案里。但读着关于自己的枪伤、精神创伤与对他身体的病态迷恋……那些融会贯通的总结便全都不复踪影。他无法解释为何夏洛克的笔墨会如爱抚一般深入灵魂。

从没人有过触碰约翰那些累累创伤的想法；无论回忆亦或任何疤痕。他无从责怪他们。那些肌肤本就丑陋又充满苦痛，而避免触发人们曾遭受过最深重的折磨确是唯一理智的做法。天知道约翰也不想让疼痛肆无忌惮地蔓延，但在经年累月承受一对对情侣的开导，目睹一群群朋友宛如听战争故事般的盎然神情，他从未料到自己原来如此渴求。而有人正向往着触碰自己身体的那些部分，即使是以这种方式……这想法解开了约翰心中一直以来紧紧纠缠的某些东西，久到他甚至差点将之忘却。

“亲密”这个浮现脑海的词实属不当。他相当肯定“被侵犯”才更加准确。

而事实是，他信任夏洛克。诚然，他的实验过程中偶尔会出现一些意外，但夏洛克从未应许任何会真正伤及约翰的情况发生。不管事态如何发展，在夏洛克救下他那么多条命之后，只要那个男人想，约翰也绝不会吝惜自己的一块肉。

无论如何，他原该放下日记，一忘皆空。但这虽然并非为他而写，却是实实在在地关乎约翰。夏洛克是他生命中如此重要的一部分，他怎能假装茫然不解地任其消逝？他颤抖着。每当约翰质问自己能否让夏洛克逾越常规肆意攫掠，他都感到头昏脑涨。 

这种被剖析殆尽的感受，让他瘫进窗边的座位里，背对着墙。

“今天研究的是不同绳索类型所遗留下的磨痕印记。他端坐着心甘情愿伸出赤裸的双臂，允许我那样伤害他，却对这场景会给我造成的冲击一无所知。我目睹疼痛在他眼边刻出了一道道皱纹，他却毫无怨言。那些红印将存留至少一周以上，每每想到此事，我的小腹便一阵紧缩。”

约翰还记得。那是几周前漫长的一天。夏洛克深陷无聊的折磨，想方设法要找点事做，而约翰乐意用一切来避免他被负面情绪冲垮。一整个下午，他们都坐在餐桌边，约翰的袖子挽过了手肘，夏洛克则忙着用一段又一段的绳子绑住他的双臂，不断摩擦，记录。

那时事情看上去并不打紧。原来便是无害的，不是吗？夏洛克没有做任何约翰不同意的举动。但回想再三，他们之间有一股奇异的暗流涌动。他曾以为这只是单方面的一厢情愿，是因为他将自己交付于夏洛克的双手中，而那男人的所有注意力全都精确地集中他身。但当那些优雅的手指时快时慢地在绳结上舞动，矜持谨慎得过头，而约翰的皮肤因粗糙纤维一遍又一遍的摩擦变得愈渐敏感时——这感觉简直……异常强烈。无可比拟。

甚至可以说是一种享受。 

约翰为这想法皱起眉头。他确实乐于拥有夏洛克的注意力，即便作为成年人来说有些窘迫，但他可以悄悄地在自己脑海中供认不讳。除却绳索摩擦带来的灼烧感，肢体接触当然也很美好。两人在夏洛克的小小实验中只沉浸了数小时，所造成的接触却比一周加起来的量都多。他甚至都不介意疼痛。约翰向来喜爱自我控制的柔韧性，经受从小至中逐级递增的疼痛时，他能因此有意识地让身体处于亢奋状态。而任由身体被另一人早有预谋地、两厢情愿地、谨终慎始地伤害……其实并不可怖。正相反，他会放松身心，全然信任夏洛克，因为这只是个小实验。

即便那是在回忆中……

“我曾幻想过最鲜活逼真的画面，绳索缠绕纠葛着我的双手，被用来紧紧绞住约翰的脖颈。

要是我开口央求他的信任，我推测他会悉听尊便。他会任由我紧锁他的气管，在咽喉完好的皮肤上勒出刺痛红肿的伤痕，即便被我钳制、无法呼吸时也不加反抗，因为他将深信我不会伤害他，在我的掌控中，他安然无恙。而他确实会如我所希望的那般安全。

但要是我只让他喘息片刻，随即又再次勒住他的呼吸呢？他会忍受我多少次？懦夫！我竟还未尝试。”

他会信任夏洛克，那个坐在那儿，堂而皇之幻想着要掐死他的人。 

但夏洛克从未伤害过他。他甚至从未提出这等要求。

约翰不由得抬手，在喉结下方描出一条线。一个栩栩如生的场景在他脑中呈现：夏洛克强硬地抵着他的后背，用绳紧勒他的脖子，而约翰的横膈膜在无法克服的呼吸需求下痉挛抽搐。他恍然惊觉自己正不由自主地构建着这样的情景，心脏砰砰直跳。

他想自己不会逃跑的吧。若是夏洛克这样央求……他会同意。他将付出足够的信任，要是他同意，他便不会在被夏洛克锁住呼吸时挣扎抵抗，而是相信夏洛克的承诺，以及他对整个局势的掌控。

即便读了这些，他心底仍有个小小的声音在渴望夏洛克会提出央求。老天，或许他们两人都有点不正常。

“直到你抗拒以前，约翰，我还能前进多远？

如果我在早餐时突然倾身，用手指抚过你的颧骨，你会作何反应？要是我用拇指按进你的颈侧，只为感受动脉的阵阵搏动，你又将做出何种举动？若是我俯身亲吻你呢？若是我说，‘约翰，拜托，让我亲吻你。’你不会拒绝的。你不会把我推开。你不用付出任何代价，而你又是如此急不可耐地想取悦我。

要是我将你抵在墙上，解开你衬衫的扣子，双手滑入你的衣领之下，你还会同意吗？如果我问，‘约翰，拜托，让我抚摸你。’ 你会迟疑，但提出央求的人是我。若是抚摸你就能讨好我，那么给予我之所想，又有何妨？

倘若我轻舔你的耳廓，令你为我杀人，你是否会遵循我的指示，将灵魂染血七分？毕竟你从前就这么做过，在我不知情时。当时是你的选择，如今便由我来决定。这样岂不是好得太多？

而你的双手将淌满鲜血，为了我。约翰，那么现在我可以抚摸你了吗？你将变得美艳绝伦，大腿伸展开去，浸润着汗水与生命之血的皮肤微不可觉地瑟瑟颤抖。在夺走一条活生生的人命后，让我噬咬你的双肩、大腿、小腹，让我尝尝受害者的体液与你交相混杂的滋味，又有何不可。多么幸福，描摹着你因生理冲动而在我身上扭动的窈娆曲线，原始古旧、淫秽放荡、肮脏龌龊，全身里外都满覆污血，却对承载有受害者报复意志的致病菌视而不见。你清楚我不会让它伤害你的。你会躺在我身下，簌簌颤栗，欢愉不止，不曾思考你内心的真实愿望，因为你乐意付出自己的一切。”

约翰的呼吸哆嗦起来。他吃力地将笔记本放在膝上，用掌根揉着眼睛，但那画面已然刻印在他脑海里。他记得那种感受：湿乎乎的温血渗透衣裳，双手滑腻黏糊，浓重的铁锈味噎在喉头进退不能。当四周堆尸成山，唯你独活时的疯狂。

上帝。更糟糕的是，只要夏洛克开口，他或许真的会开枪杀人。他有些头晕目眩。他们二人身上浸染着相同的脏血。

他以前做过一次爱，四周环绕的是骨血腐肉，与被剥离脏器四肢的死人。彼时的约翰已不再算作人类，只是一具不断执行医疗步骤的行尸走肉罢了。事后，他甚至需要努力回想自己绝望到何种地步，以至于连身体都没清理干净。

不，看在上帝的份上，他到底...... 不。 停下。

摊在他膝上的日记本犹如一条蓄势待发的毒蛇。他用一只手揉了揉面颊，将这些记忆暂时揉掉，拿出手机瞥了一眼新信息。夏洛克需要一个足球场，问约翰是否知道附近有空闲的场地。

他用手抚过发间，干笑一声。他们怎么会是同一人？

这个疑问似乎在刹那间变得重要无比。那个无可理喻、机智聪慧的室友是怎么变成……这样的？夏洛克还要在伦敦城中进行数小时的实验。他还有时间读下去。

“我想要他的灵魂。我想钻进去，占有他，

掌握他的五感；操控他的意识。将他的躯体牢牢锁在暗无光亮的世界里。都是我的。他接收的所有感知与认知都要通过我的筛选，这便是精神控制。那该如何将他重构呢？

绑在床里、堵进口塞、蒙上眼罩、封闭双耳，只留嗅觉。鼻子会本能地滤出熟悉的气味；给予他些许真实感。当然，要全身赤裸。除我以外，禁止与任何物体接触。即便是屋里的空气也要纹丝不动。这样，他的皮肤便将触碰无物，除了束绳、床垫与我的抚摸。喂食时，我的手指会轻触他的双唇，那些经过精挑细选的食物抵在他的舌尖。擦拭身体时，我的双手将无所不及。失去了三感，他便用皮肤来看，我则是一只缥缈无踪的幽灵，在若即若离间显现又消逝。他是否会学习通过空气流动察觉我的到来？亦或经由一丝气息而感知我的存在？

幻觉在几小时内就将出现，一旦意识与感官分离，梦境便与现实混淆不清。可他又是多么容易被读懂呵。他双肩的僵硬是感受到我的征兆。他脊柱的弓曲是察觉危险的通告。眼罩上方的紧蹙双眉足以向我淋漓尽致地展示他的思想，就好像他还能说话一样。

如此，我得以透彻研究他的一切，钻进他的灵魂，裹在周身的全是他的气息。他的底线在哪？到底怎样才会令他崩溃？实验！他将被迫迎合我的指令。我的日程表便是他的时钟。我可以度月如一周，也能将无尽的一日跨越三天，构建双重生活，分别饰以不同的性情与交流方式。我能让他以为这是团体犯罪，让他怀疑我的存在吗？他是否会说服自己这场囚禁的主谋另有其人，而他终会等到我的救援？如果我切断对食物、水和基本卫生服务的供应，要花多久他才会放下坚强与隐忍，向我恳求？

他会学会乞求我的。我将成为他与现实世界的唯一纽带。如果我因一个案子离开数天，他的整个世界都将随我远去。我想知道：他能忍受多久？我能如此对待他多久？我还能使些什么手段？恐怕他将永无休憩之日。”

约翰将笔记本放到客厅的茶几上，合起双眼，深呼吸。狠狠地深呼吸。

“我想要他的灵魂。”

束绳、口塞、眼罩。上帝，那他的一切都将袒露无遗。双眼、双耳、嘴巴——这些器官可以被直截了当地关闭。皮肤则无处不在。他身上的任何地方都能被以任何手法触摸，而他无法...... 别再想了。

夏洛克拥有他。他甚至从未想象过任何人以这样的方式进入他的心灵。他感到恶心，至少恶心还是对此情形的正常反应。但他双手环抱腰腹，拼命想迫使那讨人厌的欲望服从理智。

囚禁、疼痛、支配、折磨——肾上腺素却勾结着性欲肆意作祟，而在这之中，对夏洛克的注意力的渴求灼烧着约翰的大脑。他的身体背叛了他，令他的全世界崩溃于一瞬的爱抚，任由夏洛克渗进他的脑海...... 别再想了。

“我想要他的灵魂。” 约翰坐立不安，试着不去探究灵魂中有个夏洛克是什么样的。

他翻过一页。

“我想要他的恐惧。我想要他的意志。我要攫取它们，在他大汗淋漓时将它们生生从他皮肤上剥离。起初他不会理解的。他会以为这是个玩笑，将我推开，困惑又恼火。只是我不会如其所愿。我会紧紧将他钳制，目睹他因恍然顿悟而僵硬的面容，感受他因幡然醒悟而紧绷的躯体。之后便是挥出残影的拳头、膝盖、肘部、四肢，全都带着致命的力度。扭打中，他会低吼咆哮，震怒地想将我击退。那感觉可相当良好：揎腕攘臂、负隅顽抗又痛苦不堪，镇压他就像降服一头暴怒的猛虎。他懂得战斗技巧，很危险，如果我疏忽一时他便得逞。但我也同样训练有素，且身材更高、更强壮、更沉重，肢体自由又气势磅礴，在他哑然接受现实之前我已然处于他两腿之间。抵住他的胯，我便掌握他的重心。按住他的手腕，我便能迫使他低服降姿。他的身体将变得滚烫、凶狠而不屈，却依然只能在我身下喘息。我会巧妙利用他的挣扎，撕碎他的衣物，令他成为实验样本。我要他清楚自己受我的支配。他拒绝付出，但我将任取所需。我要他的一切。

我要观摩他在不甘放弃时略显迟钝的反抗，早已比不上我的敏捷动作。我要欣赏他在意识到这根本并非运气时，愤怒面容下深掩的恐慌漩涡。我是耐力赛的胜者，也是决斗战的胜者，无论场数，终成定局。我会用他的皮带将他双手手腕束紧，看着挫败感如磐石般将他压垮。

起初他会据理力争。当这些不管用时，他便扭动着尖叫。而最终，他会乞求；他最恨乞求，但即使如此也徒劳无功。我的回答，便是强行托起他的臀部，然后进入，让他的脊椎连同身体因我的把控而迂曲。绝望，会像热浪一样在他的肌肤上澎湃。而我将细细品尝，直到大力的顶弄，掐灭他痛苦不堪的哀叹呻吟。 

约翰，屈服是你唯一的选择。你会听任我的攻陷盘踞，因为你清楚抗拒的后果。

但你此时却并不害怕，不是吗？不，真正的恐惧会在我吻你时来临。因为你将意识到我的爱恋是如此澎湃，足以冲垮意志的岸堤。”

“上帝。”

约翰扔下笔记本，跌跌撞撞地冲进厨房，翻出一瓶白兰地，倒满了一只马克杯——他暂且找不到合适的玻璃杯——却又扔到一旁，拧开龙头捧了把沁水扑在脸上。

他到底该如何应付对自己抱有强奸幻想的室友。他到底该怎样掐灭心中那文字组成的熊熊焚炉。

这事儿砸了。他仔细思考了一下，这是不争的事实，他供认不讳。他不清楚是否该警戒夏洛克。很好，同样要紧，这也是需要解决的问题。他——此刻正头晕目眩、摇摇欲坠——他喜欢......不。这个字他说出了声。不。对自己和盘托出吧，约翰。 在他曾竭力忽视忘却的阴暗面看来，夏洛克所描述的这些情景真是他妈的惹火撩拨到极致，连约翰都快意乱情迷。

除开夏洛克，他自己又到底是怎么回事？

厨房中央，约翰伫立着以手覆面，深深呼吸，直到他迷失了周遭墙壁与震慑念想的线索，直到情绪在天雷地火中从旋风消退为旋涡。

他垂下双手，又深吸一口气，体会空气在肺叶里的簌簌颤抖。

他为自己泡了杯茶，刻意徘徊于这古老仪式的每一细节，又将马克杯带回起居室，重拾那笔记本。

事态已不再囿于夏洛克一人了。约翰也要搞清楚他自己已触及何种地步。这便是谷底，亦或前往深渊的中转站？他们二人到底有多么疯狂？

“止血带将束紧，咬在他肘部凹陷上方的二头肌上。这痛感我再熟悉不过——压力强硬地直抵正中神经，令人难以忍受。我会将拇指指甲按入那隐秘敏感的软肉中，寻到静脉，用注射器的针头刺下去，隐没于皮肤，被他的身体吞入。

用可卡因？ ~~吗啡？~~ 不，我要他逼不得已地全神贯注。

那就可卡因好了。我要他流光溢彩的双眸中灼烧的意识，激昂的神经系统反复刺激不止。届时他的思维会像我这样熠熠生辉吗？他的欲望会像干柴烈火一点即着吗？他会醉生梦死地求欢，还是固执地抗争到底？我可以在他崩溃时趁人之危地侵犯他。我还从没试过呢。一场性爱高潮足以弥补他被强暴的挫败吗？

实验。”

约翰用左手托住右手肘关节。真是荒诞滑稽——他刚刚是在期盼夏洛克手握一支注射器出柜吗？——但他感到一丝寒意，与那恬不知耻、无可救药的性欲。

这是夏洛克的念想。

约翰还以为他很了解毒品。他自以为......对夏洛克的熟知足以解释这一切，可他大错特错。这根本不是瘾。这是仪式。是将约翰溺进夏洛克的脑海中奄奄一息，犹如夏洛克所写，要投身于约翰体内融合为一，由内而外点燃那股烈火，不断填塞快感，直到他身胀欲裂，声嘶力竭哀求着饶恕。夏洛克打算强硬地迫使约翰接受，步步紧逼，因为约翰宁死也不会同意注射可卡因。

可他的想法根本无足轻重，不是吗？他觉得自己就是夏洛克的实验品，成为了他脑海中狂放不羁的欲望的发泄对象，被一寸寸解剖后将所有隐私秘密展露无疑，直到那该死炽热的目光终于得志餍足。

他将右手握拳抵在唇边。夏洛克的过人才智让约翰着迷，却也令他毛骨悚然。与那样的智慧针锋相对显然愚不可及，但对险境的向往却攥着他的手做出世间最荒谬的决定。夏洛克的内心遍布荆棘，而约翰心知肚明它们将造成的伤害，无论对己还是对其他人。

但他依然渴求。上帝知道，他如此渴求，以至于差点对毒品松口接受。

为了纯粹的自我保护，他都要砥砺前行。没有什么能比这更令人意乱神迷，稍不注意便会以命相付。

“我要雕刻他的身体，将他重塑成活生生的艺术品。

我需要一把精致的小刀。手术刀吗？不，那是约翰的专属品，用于治愈。要一把上好的刀，刀刃细长又趁手。那就选一柄剔骨刀或是猎刀好了。卡鲁多匕首就恰到好处，但一定要华美，与他相称。 

伦敦。

我会将伦敦地图刻在他的身体上。因为这两样事物归属于我，也只属于我。兰伯斯（Lambeth）覆在他的右肾之上，而威斯敏斯特（Westminster ）在左。泰晤士河沿溯脊椎蜿蜒编织成一幅血的画卷。是的。绘制伦敦地图的同时，我也在勾勒他的画像。从拉德盖特山（Ludgate Hill）到伊斯特沙埔（Eastcheap）的距离是我为他的大腿铺色的范围，左肩则会盘踞着一整条贝克街。在这日新月异的伦敦，地图需实时重绘才能跟得上改变。我的约翰呵。”

约翰用双手捂嘴，挤出片段呻吟。

简直荡魂摄魄。

他会说我愿意。他感到自己身体的簌簌颤抖。要是夏洛克当真问了，他会说我愿意。他并不真这么想——他想的是厉声尖叫，可他在面对夏洛克，在面对夏洛克的伦敦时，便又荏弱无能。就像他一如既往的无力拒绝。

他又重念了一遍最后一句，将脑袋埋进了臂弯里。

“我要你的一切。

我要你的每一寸血肉，约翰，你已经逃不掉了。我无法在尚未于你身上刻下标记之时，眼睁睁看着别人来宣布你已名花有主。

我将扑在你的后背细细勘探，随着你蜿蜒的脊椎翻滚回转，寻到骨盆深处那玄秘的空洞，而后将灵魂倾注不怠。用手指探进肚脐，轻抚你的双耳、双眼，多管闲事的嘴自发向你暴露无遗的紧张啧啧轻笑。我将吻去你吃痛的闷哼，咬破双唇又从中吮血。我想切身体会你的气管在我掌中收缩震动的感觉，这样当你求着我停手时，我就能聆听你声音中那段压抑的、源于我的痕迹。

我会在你的身体里横冲直撞，上帝，如此之深，周而复始，却仍不餍足。 欲壑难填，约翰，这还不够。我需要探索你的秘密领域。我将沿着你的肋间切割伤口，用手指抠挖血肉并深入肋骨之间来回搅动，以烙上我对你秘密心室的占有印记。我又会用舌来回溯伤痕，以品尝你的内在风味。当你泣不成声时，我便用手阻住抽噎，轻抚你的舌头来安慰你。可别为了反抗而分散注意，约翰。我已然深入你的全部。我知晓你可能脱口而出的一切话语。

你的血会如泉涌般汩汩洒在温热的床单上，将我们缠绕在流动的鲜红丝鞘中。你会为逃脱而奋力挣扎踢咬，使出浑身肮脏解数，即便四肢已经因性和我而绵软无力。我的约翰，你毫无惧意，只要还能战斗，你便永不畏缩。你将变得如此美丽、凶狠，坚韧而温暖、金黄、赤裸又脆弱，为我敞开大门。你躲不过我的，不是吗？即使可以，你也不愿。你想要我目睹一切。那么如你所想，约翰。我将剖开你的胸腔，占据五脏六腑，反复削灭你的灵魂直到露出那最原始的光点，然后将其握在手中。我会找到的。

我不会停下，直到剥离一切，一切，约翰，直到你一无所剩。”

这是疯子的情书。约翰的整个身体变得滚烫发紧。像这样被渴求......疯狂又绝对。没人能幸免于如此彻底的占有，可亲爱的上帝啊，人类总会想试探极限。

夏洛克犹如瓶中的闪电。他的思维、身体、生活方式、敌人、朋友，如同量身定制一般，都是为杀人而准备的。他的巧舌能在百步之外舐血，他的注意力是大规模杀伤性武器。约翰与他相遇后的第二天晚上就为他的大脑和一部智能手机而大开眼界。他在入伍前便已痴迷于危境，而夏洛克......

事后看来，他早该预见这种情况。

片刻后，约翰将笔记本滑回了原来的地方。夏洛克会知道他碰过，但没理由推断他读过。

约翰无法摆脱这些，能否幸免于此也难成定局。而他读到的这些是否会发生也已经无关紧要了。那可是夏洛克。要是夏洛克的欲望强烈到要对他意淫，那约翰也不敢确定他会在何时悬崖勒马了。

他不想就此事争论不休。没有一个尚存理智的人会想进行一段以“我觉着你可能是个连环杀手，这是我听过最性感炫酷的事了。”开头的奇幻对话。 

***

接下来的几天他都没想过这事。当约翰大汗淋漓地从恐惧与痛苦中惊醒时，他总会翻个身，强行让自己回到睡眠中，小心翼翼存留着大脑的空白。当约翰坐在桌边吃早餐时，他不会询问夏洛克沉默不语地在想些什么。若是出租车后座上的夏洛克目光灼热，约翰也无动于衷，而对夏洛克而言，若是他注意到了被胡乱翻动的报纸和约翰反常回避的目光，他也一字未提。直到下一具尸体出现之前，这段宁静都是令人感恩的。

这具尸体，她曾承受了百般酷刑，死因是被谋杀者用冰镐砸出脊髓。约翰并非有意对她的尸体产生激动情绪，只是爬满她全身的伤痕，正是约翰过去一周内一直“竭力避免”的想法的完美蓝图。绳索勒痕、双臂烧伤、火铁烙印。长时间的悬吊造成她的关节韧带拉伤，还有至少三种不同的刀具切口，加上钝器创伤，她被多种刑具轮番折磨了至少18个小时。

约翰的表情肯定相当精彩。雷斯垂德一边忧心忡忡地向他瞥了几眼，一边听着福尔摩斯像打字机一样眉飞色舞喋喋不休地陈述推理。自从跨越夏洛克脑中的黑暗角落以来，约翰的同理心不停地在高速运转。他控制不住要将自己换位到受害者的视角：蒙着眼睛，拷着双手吊在半空，关节在自身重量的拉扯下无力刺痛。每个残留的感官都在熊熊燃烧，他的大脑胡乱攫夺着任何一块可触及的理智碎片。而下意识想到一个无形之人，从任何方向用刀、棍、火星跳跃的香烟，缓缓刻蚀他的身体时，他便浑身紧绷。

他想揪出杀死这位无辜女士的怪物，一枪毙命。然而当他桀骜不驯的大脑，将折磨者夏洛克与受害者约翰安插进故事中时，却产生了截然不同的连锁反应。

他脑海中忽然蹦出相关情景的那一刻，约翰清楚是时候在犯蠢之前把自己丢出犯罪现场了。他转头正要提出离场的请求，却发现夏洛克已然蹲跪在死者身边，直勾勾地凝望着他。即便这里的光线很差，约翰也不觉得这是夏洛克的眼神犹如深渊般漆黑的原因。

终于，从十月伦敦冰冷潮湿的雨幕中回到了家里，他换上宽松舒适的睡衣，迷蒙地倒在床上。可入眠就像个笑话；他甚至都未加尝试。

当他又回到楼下时，看见夏洛克正侧身窝在他最爱的椅子里，肚子上放着本电脑。

没什么好藏藏掖掖的。约翰拍了拍一摞文件，从中抽出那个笔记本，丢在那人的膝上。

夏洛克如面对挥舞的枪支一般，脸上带着含糊其辞的茫然：“啊。”

“对，”约翰附和道，“令人难忘。” 夏洛克若想要约翰为偷看日记道歉，那么除非地狱下雪。总有些僭越比其他僭越更加严重。

“唔。”夏洛克那些控制表情的面部肌肉大概是由雪花石膏雕刻的，目前它们依然保持稳定。

终于，约翰指了指笔记本。“好吧。那么，我该拿这个如何是好？”

“你在问我吗？”夏洛克惊讶地张嘴，如此夸张的震惊并非每天都能遇到，“我有理由推断现下最理智的做法，是你转身就跑。”

“这个......”约翰斟酌片刻，“的确，我同意。但我看起来不像是很理智的样子，对吧？” 他挺起胸膛，逼自己死死地保持镇定，“那么，一个重要的问题：你想杀了我吗？”

“不。”夏洛克缓缓吁气，“不，当然不。约翰，如果我想，你早已死去。”

“那么这些......这些又是怎么回事？”

“这些嘛。”夏洛克犹豫了一瞬，做了个鬼脸，“幻想而已。别无其他。” 

骗子。 他不知道这决断从何而来，只是异常清晰。该死的。约翰两指捏着睛明穴。保持冷静，保持拘谨。若是上述之一失去控制，那么全盘皆散。他不想探究那场面到底会有多难堪。“夏洛克，你在犯罪现场盯着我时，心里想的是什么？”

夏洛克撇开视线。

“我能告诉你我在想什么吗？”约翰停顿了一下，“或者说，我需要吗？你已经知道了吧？”

夏洛克的下颚线条紧绷。

一语中的，正如莎士比亚所说。约翰一往无前，发起自杀式的进攻：“我在想啊，是不是我就成了那位可怜的女士，体会她所经历之事，在你手中分崩瓦解。这是你眼中所看到的，不是吗。” 这都不算是个疑问句。他僵硬的喉头便足以回复。“夏洛克，” 他等到这位朋友的视线回到自己身上才继续，“如果不想杀我，那你想要什么呢？”

夏洛克啪地合起电脑放到地上，然后回身端正坐姿，神态自若如坐上龙椅的国王。约翰强烈怀疑夏洛克也和他一样，暗地里想从窗户外跳下去。“这与杀戮无关，”他重复道：“我很高兴在我面前的是活生生的你。” 他垂眼扫了一下静躺在双手之中的笔记本，又抬起头：“这是关于掌控你的人生。”

约翰张口结舌。他细想着书中内容，细想着自己当时的反应。“好吧，”片刻后他说道，“我明白，但这，这不算做爱。这是......

“占有，”夏洛克慷慨地接下话语，身体前倾，锐利的眼神直盯住约翰。“你怎么还没逃走呢，约翰？”

他无法分清是这问题还是那双眼睛的缘故令他近乎窒息，无论如何，他发不出声音，更别提回答了。

不过显然夏洛克兀自找到了解决烦恼的答复，因为他站了起来，两三步闯进约翰的私人空间，抬手轻抚着自己的下颌线：“告诉我你感受不到欲望，约翰，”他静静地说，“告诉我你本会出现在世界上的其他任何地方，做着任何事。告诉我，我不曾拥有你，哪怕一丝一毫。”

现在轮到约翰逃避视线了。夏洛克是对的。他永远正确。约翰为自己选择了这种人生，此时此地此景也算他自食苦果。这也是他冒着生命危险也要开启这段对话的原因。 

可他并非奴隶。夏洛克所计划的不是快乐束缚游戏，只要约翰一点头，他真的会将他生吞活剥。这是约翰在刹那间所领悟到的、那致命吸引力的一部分。“但我的停留并不意味着我会按你的规矩办事。”

“我没有什么规矩，约翰，”夏洛克嗤笑道，“我以为时至今日你早已洞察了，我只会恣心所欲随性而为，你亦如此。” 一只修长、纤细的手顺着约翰的脖子滑下，抵着喉结，环握住他的大部分喉咙：“那么，根据自由意志，您准许我如下动作。”

吞咽唾液时，夏洛克的拇指趁机按进了气管软骨。他的身体随夏洛克缓缓加重的掐扼而颤抖，即便窒息，他也没有反抗或后退。

大约30秒后，夏洛克松开手，神情愉悦：“你相信我吗？”

约翰连想都不用想。他当然信任夏洛克，有时含蓄，但绝不盲目。在相识的第一天晚上为他杀人就足以证明一切。他微笑道：“我喜欢危险的生活。”

夏洛克的笑容明朗耀眼。

***

按压在约翰淤紫脖颈上的手指让他痛醒了。他睁开眼睛，发现夏洛克正用手如样描摹着昨夜在他颈项绽开的伤口的形状。“我从未喜爱过珠饰，”夏洛克将脑袋埋进他的颈窝，咕哝道，“但就项链而言，这条着实很讨人喜欢。你知道它与你的虹膜相称吗？”

约翰低头看向夏洛克，就这小小的动作便足以引发一阵电流，顺着约翰的脊椎骨一路向下。他原已准备好在苏醒的刹那承受来自全身钻心的疼痛，可现在看来，他的身体仍昏昏沉沉地准备迎接将近之事。约翰小心翼翼捧起夏洛克的手，轻抚那苍白前臂上与他指甲完美吻合的一块斑痕。“原来我还活着。”

夏洛克轻笑着撇嘴：“好眼力。” 约翰瞪了他一眼，但神不由衷。夏洛克又戴着他那“瞧瞧你可怜的小脑瓜”的嗤讽，上帝，只看着他，你永远都想不到这人昨晚花了一整夜时间和他室友斗殴。

不过用“全副武装被迫服役”，或是“被棍子狠狠抽了几百下”来形容，才勉强能贴近现实。

背部一阵撕裂般的灼烧痛感，让他想起肩上的颀长伤口。对了。夏洛克曾因两人在“是否能用壁炉架上的多功能钳切割约翰”产生分歧，而袭击了他。约翰当时剧烈地反抗过；毕竟他与坏疽不共戴天（多功能钳造成的开放性伤口过深时可能会引发坏疽——译注）。然而约翰依然认为这场打斗的胜者是他——因为夏洛克在中途就分了神，忙着干他去了。

望着记忆依次掠过时约翰脸上的表情，夏洛克又露出慵懒的微笑，轻抚着他的斜方肌。温暖的触感让人觉得幸福又美好；鳞鳞伤口下，约翰的背部肌肉渐渐变得如水泥板那样坚硬。

很高兴能躺在这儿享受夏洛克聚精会神的注意力，但现在是时候活动活动了。约翰凝神停滞。他深深地吸了口气，闷哼一声想撑起身子，但随即全身肌肉都发出了抗议的叫嚣，因为夏洛克强硬地用一只手按着他的胸口，将他推回了被窝。

“不，别动。”夏洛克的嗓音如天鹅绒包裹中的利刃,好似他的任何举动都危险万分一样。由于约翰绷紧了肌肉，片刻后他才得以呼吸。夏洛克微微一笑，在他右侧趴了下来，软床因这温暖又令人安心的重量陷落。接着，这个讨人厌的混蛋一爪子握上了他的左胯。

肌肤相触的这一刹那剧痛即刻迸发。当灼烧的痛感甚至超过爬满伤痕的后背时，约翰的喘息成了压抑的嘶声。仿佛被他活剥了似的。“我天！草！夏洛克！” 他强忍住挣扎的冲动。但夏洛克显然无意松手，在这样的状况下缠斗无异于伤口撒盐。“你到底——”

他噎住了，因为夏洛克根本没在意他；他正全神贯注欣赏着自己的杰作，用手拂过他刻蚀在约翰胯部的烂摊子，丝毫没注意到荆棘般缠绕着约翰全身的灼痛感。

他翻了个白眼。又被沉溺于膨胀的自我满足感的夏洛克搁置一边了，一如既往。他撑起点身子想看看自己的情况——妈的，蜷身真的很疼——结果夏洛克抓得愈发用力了。比起尖叫，约翰用膝盖狠狠撞进他昨晚在夏洛克大腿内侧留下的深红色的血口子，而夏洛克欣然接受了这击惩罚，反馈也只有一声闷哼。当约翰躺了回去，簌簌发抖时，夏洛克又松了力度，转而用轻柔的抚摸安慰着约翰。行吧。不乱动。指令接收。他伸长脖子，想看看夏洛克的手指在不知疲倦地描摹着什么图案。“你做了什么？”片刻后他又问了一遍，这次语气轻柔不少。

夏洛克双唇颤栗着，终于挪开了手掌，令约翰得以探究全貌。 

他的左臀像被蜘蛛网包缠过，伤口虬绕蜿蜒，直延伸到大腿根部与侧面。目光落下的一瞬间，它们便自行抽动起来。

宛如灾难现场，一组组刀伤、疮痂和血迹纠缠错杂。可昨晚夏洛克将他按在床上开始划割时，是煞费苦心的，约翰甚至不被允许因疼痛而挪动分毫，以免影响精准。

夏洛克微微起身，凝望着约翰，显然是在期待某种幡然醒悟。当约翰蹙眉回望时，夏洛克叹了口气，手指点着肌肤追溯起了一条......街道，他想起来了。老天啊。

“伦敦。”他叹道。

接着他被亲吻了。夏洛克的双唇热切地抵住他的，寻觅着每一丝精粹，犹如品尝珍肴异馔。

等他终于放约翰重获氧气时，震撼的情愫得以显现，令约翰为此不住颤抖。心怀着崇敬，他伸手轻拂伤口。这样的细节足称恐怖。昨晚夏洛克花费了海量的时间，雕琢的仅是约翰身上1.6平方米的皮肤中的第一部分。他设想着自己未来的身体，被夏洛克支配的网络完整包覆，为他所渴求、标记、分类、绘制成图。上帝，他竟还以为自己原先便被剖析殆尽。他感觉自己“身穿”夏洛克，却又从未如此一丝不挂。

夏洛克望着约翰探索自己蜕变后的身体，神情温柔又愉悦。这件艺术品不只属于夏洛克，也属于约翰，这是他的身体，他的血肉，他的准许（或多或少）。

震天撼地。 

夏洛克将手覆上约翰的手，无法克制动作。“如何，约翰？现在你掌握了全部事实。” 他的指甲沉入其中一条血线，“你能认出这里吧？”

约翰皱着眉头，看着自己涌出的血在夏洛克抠挖的地方聚成小小一滩，紧接着回忆浮现。“帕特诺斯（Paternoster）广场，圣保罗大教堂（St. Paul's）。” 他睁大眼睛，“是巴茨医院！”

拉德盖特山到伊斯特沙埔，横跨他的大腿正面。

夏洛克坏心思地笑笑，将拇指掐进约翰的旧伤痕：“我希望你至少能认出贝克街。” 约翰因那陈旧枪伤传出的剧痛而弓起背，痛呼出声。

作为报复，他也给了夏洛克肩上的那个新鲜咬痕一记重击，他吃痛一声，随即笑着对他刚刚虐待的伤口落下一吻。约翰知道这是夏洛克风格的道歉，但他不在乎。

贝克街，盘绕在他的左肩。

他搂过夏洛克的脑袋，让他吻在子弹曾钻骨吞血的位置，那个代表家的地方。

**Author's Note:**

> 俄语翻译版本：http：//ficbook.net/readfic/749010  
> 衍生作品：有声书
> 
> 译者文末注释：  
> 请各位读者原谅授权方面的遗憾，这篇文在2012年便已发布，如今想联系作者已经难上加难了。  
> 这篇文章在ao3福华区的排名数一数二，为跟上原作质量我也已经竭尽全力，希望大家不要吝啬小红心哦(〃’▽’〃)  
> 完成的这天正好赶上520，也算缘分，愿福华天长地久呜呜呜（请快出神夏5！


End file.
